COMO SEDUCIR A UN HOMBRE
by ampis
Summary: eres muy inocente kagome y mas cuando yo se cuales son tus puntos vulnerables


**Como seducir a un hombre.**

Kagome estaba pensativa, mirando todas las prendas del armario, nada, no encontraba que ponerse para salir con su novio, tenia que ser algo provocativo, que dejara poco a la imaginación. Miro de nuevo aquella cantidad de ropa extendida sobre la cama. Quería algo sencillo y ligero que dejara a inuyasha con la boca abierta.

Sonrió maliciosamente al salta de la cama y caminar hacia el armario, allí en una esquina, había una caja blanca, se había olvidado que tenia ese vestido, saco la prenda y lo miro estaba intacto, tenia tiempo guardado, recordaba que su amiga se lo había regalado, diciéndole que era muy mojigata y estaba en lo cierto, sus ropas eran un poco aburridas.

Esa noche seria muy movida y emocionante. Con aquella idea, se fue desvistiendo y camino hasta la bañera, cogió el aceite de almizcle y azahares, y comenzó a exfoliar su cuerpo, cuidando de que la piel le quedara perfecta y suave, al terminar, busco la perlas de burbujas y se enjabono para quitar el sobrante del aceite. Sabía lo que le gustaba a inuyasha aquella fragancia. Se enjuago sin demora y después cogió una toalla y se la envolvió.

Al sacar el vestido sonó el timbre, no tubo otro remedio que ir en toalla a ver quién era, solo rogaba que no fuera su madre, pues sabia que Inuyasha tenia poca paciencia y casi era la hora de sus cita.

Al caminar con un poco de apuro el cabello callo en cascada por su espalda, perdiendo el moño que anteriormente se había hecho para no mojárselo. Suspiro y se apresuro a abrir la puerta para encontrarse aun Inuyasha recostado en el marco de la puerta, vestido de con unos pantalones negros jeans y una camisa roja, demasiado sexy, para pasarlo por alto y detallarlo de arriba abajo.

.-todavía no es la hora.-murmuro a ser agarrada por la cintura y pegada a aquel cuerpo musculoso.

.-lo se, pero viéndote así, creo que es mejor cambiar los planes.-murmuro entre cada beso, al pegarla de la pared y su cuerpo, mientras, deslizaba su mano por la toalla, y masajeaba los senos sacando leves gemidos a la azabache.

.-pero ¿y la reservaciones? -balbució mientras era alzada en volandas por los fuertes brazos, mientras sus labios seguían unidos al ojidorado.

.-créeme nunca me complacerá tanto haber perdido una reservación.-dijo Inuyasha sonriendo y clavar su mirada en aquellas curvas femeninas.

.-pero tenia un vestido lindo.-dijo con enojo fingido kagome, al saber que inuyasha tenia una especie de radar para arruinar sus planes de seducción, a ese hombre le encantaba llevar el mando en todo.

.-y para que si quiero verte desnuda, eso solo arruinaría mis planes.- confirmo el ojidorado, al jalar de un tirón la pequeña toalla y dejar completamente expuesta antes sus ojos.

.- ¡¡inuyasha!! -exclamó la azabache al intentar levantarse y corre al cuarto, pero el fue mas rápido y la inmovilizo con sus piernas y manos, mientras besaba su cuello, y deslizaba su lengua por la clavícula, y con sus manos acariciaba los muslo, subiendo lentamente hasta la intimidad de la azabache.

.-pero… inuyasha.-exclamo forzadamente, al recibir aquellas caricias, mirándolo suplicante, y maldiciendo por que el sabia cuales eran sus zonas vulnerables.

.-solo déjate seducir cariño.-le especto inuyasha al masajear unos de sus senos.

Kagome solo pudo sucumbir ante el ojidorado, después de toda tenia todo el tiempo del mundo para seducirlo. Sentir esa fuertes manos en todo su cuerpo solo la incitaban mas, quería tocarlo, pero el no la dejaba. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al notar como era volteada y puesta boca abajo en el pequeño sofá.

.- ¿que planeas? -preguntó insegura, al sentir como sus manos eran amaradas con la camisa roja de Inuyasha.

Se mordió los labios al sentir el peso de inuyasha desprovisto de ropa , sobre el suyo, besando su espalda y bajando hasta sus glúteos, mordiéndolos haciéndola gritar, de seguro mañana tendría una marca allí, serró los ojos al sentir como sus piernas eran separadas y las manos de Inuyasha sostenían sus caderas alzándolas.

.-inuyasha desátame.-pidió tratando de voltearse, pero él no se lo permitió, pego su miembro erecto a la intimidad de la chica haciendo alusión de penetración sin llegar a ello.

.-solo si te rindes.- propuso inuyasha al ponerla de rodilla y pegar su cuerpo al de ella, besándole los hombros, mordiéndolos y succionándolos.

.-eso dejara marcas… ¡ah! -grito a sentir como el entraba con fuerza en ella, obligándola cerrar sus ojos y concentrarse en aquella magnificas envestidas.

.- ¿te rindes? -preguntó inuyasha al parar todavía dentro de ella.

Kagome trato de moverse para buscar ella la fricción, pero el la sostuvo de las caderas inmovilizándolas.

.-si me rindo.-exclamo ella al recibir otra embestida, sin importarle ya que el no la allá soltado, lo sentía entrar y salir con desenfreno, mientras aquellas fuertes manos hacían milagros con sus senos, poniéndola al limite de la locura.

.-inuyasha.-jadeo al sentir como el clímax se aproximaba.

.-déjate ir cariño.-pidió inuyasha con vos ronca, mientras volteaba un poco su cabeza y la besaba en los labios.

Kagome grito al sentir como su vientre era llenado por aquella semilla caliente, mientras se perdía en su propio orgasmo escuchando como inuyasha gruñía y seguía con los últimos movimientos dentro de ella.

Cansada después de varios minutos, kagome estaba en el mueble boca abajo, con inuyasha en cima, tratando de recuperar la razón que estuvo perdida.

.-es bueno seducirte amor.-admitió inuyasha al sonreír y besar sus cabellos.

Kagome sonrió, por que a pesar de todo, siempre había otro día para seducir a ese hombre, y ella se encargaría de enseñarle que el seductor, también acaba seducido.

--

N/A: esta autora no se hace responsable de posibles ataques, jejeje, es que no tengo seguro para mandar a dos o tres al psicólogo, por eso si no te gustan los lemon, no leas, aunque si llegaste hasta aquí fue que te tiraste el capi enterito. Somos unas (os) pervertidas (os).

Quise escribirlo, para mejorar en los lemon, a veces dejo de publicar algo por miedo a que no sea aceptado, pero dije ya que lo are y punto.

Besos **ampis**


End file.
